Ya tendrás tu merecido
by Scorpion Geminis
Summary: Gold aburrido de estar en su casa, sin nada que hacer decide ir a visitar a su Silver. Ya se sabe que el aburrimiento es un mal que nos atormenta a todos, pero no hay nada peor que lo que ese mal puede desencadenar.


Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, ella y yo somos viejas enemigas.

Otra cosa, no soy muy de subir historias pero una amiga me animo a hacerlo, ojala les guste.

* * *

¿Pero qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Eso se preguntaba Gold en ese preciso instante. Pensando que hasta hace solo unos momentos mataba el tiempo molestando a su querido amigo Silver. Ahora se encontraba prisionero entre la muralla y el pelirrojo, ojala eso fuese lo más raro. Pero no. Sus gemidos morían en la boca ajena mientras su lengua torpemente intentaba seguir el ritmo de su atacante. Su mente estaba aquí y en miles de otros lados, sus neuronas hacían cortocircuito al intentar procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Claro que parecía difícil con estas manos recorriendo su espalda, causando escalofríos.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? Simple. Gold molestaba a Silver mientras este leía un libro, regalo de Blue, que por cierto estaba bastante bueno. El chico quería un poco de atención, después de todo se había dado el trabajo de ir a visitar al de ojos plateados en busca del entretenimiento que no encontró en su propia casa. En vista de ser recibido con un alzamiento de cejas y posteriormente ser ignorado, quién no se enojaría. Por supuesto como hablamos del pelinegro era obvio las repercusiones que esto conllevaría, aunque nuestro serio pelirrojo tan centrado en su lectura, no consideró en su momento. Conociendo la personalidad del primero sabríamos que sus bromas, comentarios sarcásticos y demases irían subiendo de nivel proporcional a su nivel de aburrimiento, sabiendo de antemano que ya venía con un grado relativamente alto de esta padencia. Fue cosa de minutos para que la paciencia de Silver comprara un boleto de avión y se fuera lejos. Ya sabrán queridos lectores que cuando uno está enojado puede reaccionar como menos se lo espera el resto. Qué mejor ejemplo que este.

Soltó el libro sobre la cama, no sin antes memorizar la página en la iba. En cuestión de segundos ya tenía a Gold contra el muro. Le miraba confundido, con ese brillo particular en sus ojos. Se sentía como un cazador que tiene a una suculenta presa a su merced, dándose la oportunidad, porque no molestar un poco al pelinegro que siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. Puso la sonrisa más pícara que tenía en su repertorio de "Expresiones poco usadas", se lamió los labios como alguien que esta apunto de degustar un manjar delicioso y finalmente acortó la distancia entre sus bocas.

El otro chico se puso rígido ante tan salvaje ataque. Pero inevitablemente su cuerpo parecía entender la situación mejor que él y al poco rato se relajo, emitiendo una mínima queja ante la disminución de tensión muscular. Cabe destacar que tan magnifica oportunidad no podía ser desperdiciada, por ende Silver se abrió espacio aprovechando esa diminuta abertura para comenzar a estimular la lengua ajena.

El pelirrojo en ningún momento cerró los ojos más que para pestañear, cosa de captar cada una de las reacciones de su víctima. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos como platos Gold intentaba seguir, como se había mencionado antes, el ritmo que marcaba el atacante. Primero lento. Luego más profundo, acompañado de múltiples caricias propiciadas por las manos de ya saben quien a la espalda de Gold por debajo de la ropa, obviamente.

Fue la falta de aire la que dio inicio al gimoteo vago del pelinegro, que a medida que el beso se iba alargando y profundizando iba subiendo de tono. Silver estaba simplemente maravillado con lo que estaba logrando, no podía sentirse más triunfante. Era la gloria. Lastima de que de una u otra manera esto tenía que llegar a un final. El beso terminó. Silver separó su boca de la de Gold y tomó distancia. Se dió una media vuelta y volvió a su lugar original, tomó su libro de la cama y retomó su lectura con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

La espada de Gold se resbaló por la muralla hasta que terminó sentado en el mejillas quedaron de un rojo similar al de cabello de Silver. Tenía el pelo desordenado y la frente sudorosa. Los ojos vidriosos y la ropa desarreglada. Sin mencionar que en silencio de la habitación sus jadeos, aunque ya más apaciguados, resonaban por todas partes. Se encontraba confuso, excitado, pero por sobre todo su mente aún no era capaz de hacer las conexiones correspondientes para llegar a una conclusión clara sobre lo que acababa de pasarle.

* * *

Acepto criticas, comentarios, en fin lo que quieran decir. Pendon por las faltas de ortografía, a veces son un poco salvajes, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso por desgracias TToTT


End file.
